Marco Diaz: The Dark Mask
by Yamagogger
Summary: After an adventure with Star Butterfly, Marco begins to doubt himself and his abilities when Star gets hurt, that is until he finds a mask, a mask that bestows the wearer with extraordinary powers.
1. Chapter 1: The Dark Mask

**Chapter 1: Legend of the Dark Mask.**

 _In a certain dimension known as Mewni, there was a dark relic that was stowed away in that dimension's most fortified chasm, away from all life so it wouldn't bend the minds of mortals. The relic was a suit of armor, not a suit of knight's armor or a suit of armor of that of a samurai, but it was more of a single black mask that when worn will give the wearer a suit of powerful armor that grants them amazing abilities such as super strength, super speed and energy projection, all for the cost of slowly devolving ones mind into a rotten pile of matter that is addicted to wearing the mask._

 _They were many that used the mask before it was stashed away from society for good, some used it for good such as fighting monsters that threaten the lives of many and some used it for evil by slaying and killing others out of vengeance or in fits of unbridled fury, nevertheless, most if not all became addicted to wearing the mask to the point that they die if they do not wear the mask within three days._

 _The Mask was first discovered deep underground by miners of the Mewni kingdom, almost instinctively most of the miners agreed on to not present the mask to the king and queen of the land after one of them decided to wear the mask, the mask passed on from user to user becoming heroes of the people due to the immense power and strength the mask can give to the wearer, the mask became something of a well-known subject to talk about for the peasants of the kingdom whenever any authoritative figures aren't around, this is because they wanted something to believe in, they wanted something to hope for when their homes are nothing more than shacks and the food that they eat are nothing more than rot and mold with rat for good measure. They wanted a powerful figure that can shape the kingdom for the better and they believed the wearer of the mask could do something like that._

 _Of course, the wearer of the mask has free will so their moral compass is all over the place, some of them are actually that beacon of hope the low-born Mewnians need but lack the cleverness or knowledge on how to change the kingdom for the better, some use the mask to do evil rather than to repel evil, using their newly acquired power and exploiting it for what its worth._

 _After many users of the mask and after many escapades of the mask users, the many peasants formed a union and finally came to an agreement that the mask did more harm than good especially with results such as the_ _many deaths of both Mewnians and monsters_ _, and with that united agreement the miners were told to go back into the mines and place the mask to where it belonged right before closing the mine once more with a forced cave-in._

 _So when the miners did so, the mask became an urban legend to the low-class society of Mewni, but being completely unknown to anyone of royal and noble ascent, as the mask was stored back into its rocky and intrepid chasm, the mask simply waited for someone to waiver and destroy the mine due to the aggressive temptations of the mask, no one came when it waited thus breaking the cycle of someone finding the mask, wearing the mask then dying only for the mask to find a new mask bearer._

 _Of course this whole discovery of the mask was years ago, and with time, things change, positions of power changes, traditions change and even the location of the Mask changes, however what doesn't change with time is the desire for power, the desire to be strong, and the desire to obtain that strength. This is a story about someone who has those desires, after a certain series of unfortunate events, that'll eventually lead him to the mask. The Dark Relic that bestows the user with a blessing but in the end_


	2. Chapter 2: The Weak Link

**Chapter 2: The Weak Link.**

 **Diaz Residence...Saturday...**

Marco Diaz was a bit different when your comparing him to another kid at school, for one thing he knows karate and seems to practice this martial art quite a lot, another thing that was different about Marco Diaz is that his best friend is a magical princess from another dimension, something that he enjoys immensely to this day, maybe it's because of the monsters and battles that Star's mere presence brings or maybe it's her bubbly and smile-making personality, or maybe it was her beautiful long blonde hair, her soothing smiles or her pretty face...

Marco blinked as his thoughts were more focus on how pretty Star is, that is until he forcefully stopped himself from thinking any further about Star's appearance, he sighed to himself as he looked at Star Butterfly from afar.

Star was being herself, which means enthusiastic and happy-go-lucky as she was tending her bundle of love, also known as laser puppies, she was sitting on a chair for her right foot was bandaged up, the bandages being a painful reminder of the mistakes that Marco made while he was on an interdimensional with his best friend Star, it was a couple of days ago but it was still fresh on his mind, the pangs of guilt refreshing the bad memories that Marco is desperately trying to get rid of.

 **Several Days Ago...In another dimension...**

"Come on Marco! The water's fine!" Star said as she was swimming in a pool of crystal clear water. Marco smiled but hesitated to enter into the pool of cool and clear water mainly due to the fact that Star is wearing a cute light blue swimsuit, something that caused our hero to blush rather strongly as he entered the lake in only red swimming trunks.

"Yeah, the water is fine...It's actually even better than fine..." Marco said as he swam close to his best friend, she smiled happily in response. Marco and Star are currently taking a well-needed break after a tough day at school, they decided they wanted to kickback, relax and enjoy an afternoon at a different dimension that was more akin to a tropical island rather than modern-day suburbia.

The pool that they were swimming at is a simple and left alone watering hole in the middle of the dimension's many jungle islands, the watering hole is only touched by this dimension's local animals and that's pretty much it, besides that, it was the perfect swimming pool for our two heroes, its deepest is up to their neck and its cool temperatures greatly compliment with the dimensions naturally humidity, thus causing a whole lot of comfort to bask in our two heroes as they enjoy their time.

"Isn't this amazing Marco?" Star asked her best friend as she splashed around causing some water to splash in Marco's face, too bad that didn't help with unflushing Marco's blush.

"It is Star...Especially with you..." Marco said, his voice becoming incredibly quieter when he said the 'Especially with you.' part, he blushed even more when he blurted that part out even if he blurted out in a whisper.

"What was that last part, Marco?" Star asked the boy, his tanned cheeks blushed even further as his forehead started to sweat, despite the fact that he was swimming in a cool pool of water.

"Nothing! Nothing Star..." Marco answered, somewhat disappointed in himself for he always seem to chicken out whenever he admits his affections to anyone, but then again, when the target of your affections is your best friend what can you do besides worry about her reaction?

Marco sighed to himself as he turned away from Star, his heart fluttered when he heard Star laugh in enjoyment.

 **Some time later...**

Marco successfully switched back to his normal attire and so did Star, well, Star was taking a bit longer than Marco so the boy waited for his best friend to finish up, there was a long awkward silence that made the boy worry about his best friend's well-being, but knowing Star he dismissed those worries.

That is until, he heard his best friend shout and scream, this immediately got our hero to sprint, not run or jog, but to sprint to where his best friend is. When he arrived, he looked in shock and fear as Star (Who luckily had her normal attire on.) was facing against three frog-like monsters, they were basically frogmen having rubbery but highly textured skin being blue and black in color, their eyes are black and their mouths was rather wide, they wielded clubs of wood and seem quite angered by the fact that this island isn't just for the three of them.

"Back off! The three of you!" Star shouted intimidatingly as she held her wand tightly as the wand itself glowed brightly, most likely charging up a powerful attack that will defeat the three frog monsters, the three growled at each other most likely communicating with one another.

"I'm warning you all!" Star said as immediately Marco ran beside her as he got into a fighting stance, waiting for the frog beasts to make their move, for a moment there was silence as the two groups stared each other down.

One of the Frog Beasts roared as it charged to Star with a slimy fist raised, Star was going to blast the Frog Beast with a powerful Narwhal blast but was quickly by Marco jumping right in front of Star, delivering a kick and a punch to the Frog Beast, causing the creature to get knocked out by Marco's technique, the remaining frog beasts were rather surprised by Marco's strength but they did not waiver.

"Thanks, Marco..." Star said, Marco silently smiled at Star's grateful words and spoke to the Magical Princess.

"I'll take one, you'll take the other, is that fair?" Marco said to his best friend, knowing that Star can handle herself, Star nodded as she returned Marco's smile with a smile of her own as out two heroes prepared to face the other two beasts.

 **Now Back to Earth and In present time...**

Marco sighed loudly as he looked down at the living room floor, it was his fault that Star has a sprang ankle, if he didn't do that stupid bit of treating the fight as a game Star wouldn't have her ankle sprang by the frog beast, she wouldn't have been hurt, she wouldn't have been struck by a cudgel made of hew, and she herself knows that this is a fact.

Despite Star completely forgiving the boy with a smile on her face and saying that they just got way over their heads, Marco wasn't budging, believing that his actions are almost irredeemable.

Besides this horrible guilt that he brought himself, doubt began to set in as well, he believed that his karate techniques and training just isn't enough to protect his best friend whenever she needs that protection, sure he knock out a couple of bad guys but nowhere near the scale of Star and her wand and its usually out of the element of surprise that he can defeat monsters for they don't expect him to do much when you're comparing him and his karate skills to Star and her magical glowing wand.

His parents told him that he shouldn't be so torn down about it, especially if Star didn't see it as a huge problem to begin with, but even his parent's words did not get rid of the guilt and doubt the Boy possesses, especially if he keeps mentally telling himself that Star is hurt, and it's all his fault.

The statement alone made our troubled and guilt-stricken hero exit out of the house as he wore his hood, shadowing his face as he didn't answer Star's calls, he just wanted to be alone so he can wallow in his guilt and self-doubt, away from everyone so he can at least think of something that can make him feel like he redeemed himself of his rash actions, he walked down the sidewalk as dusk was approaching.

The neighborhood was relatively quiet as Marco walked to unknown location, he sighed to himself, he needs to be stronger, strong enough to protect Star and strong enough to get rid of the deep pangs of guilt that our troubled hero bears, karate lessons isn't going to grant Marco the strength he needs, he needs something different, something interdimensional, something magical like Star's wand.

 **"You desire strength? How intriguing..."** Marco heard, instantly he quickly looked around as he heard the voice and its deep and almost foreboding tone, the voice laughed and spoke to our troubled hero.

 **"Turn to your right, at the trashcan..."** Marco heard once more, out of curiosity, Marco turned right to see an opened trash can and lying on top of the trash can was a red mask, Marco raised an eyebrow as he took a couple steps closer to the mask. The mask was red in color of course with black outlines and rims, its sides is fashioned as the wings of a bird, its eye guards are round, a darker shade of red and with a glass-like with a similar texture to boot, its mouthguard is lighter in color, being light pink rather than the usual red. Marco turned around multiple times, checking around if there was anyone around, after scanning the area the troubled hero ask the red mask in a somber tone.

"Are you the one talking to me?" the voice laughed as if Marco's claim was stupid at best but the voice answered in a calm and collected way despite its deep voice.

 **"Yes...I am...The mask is speaking...A mask that will grant you power...If you wear me of course."** The Mask answered Marco was interested, especially in his time of self-doubt, Marco sighed loudly, not sure it whether or not if the mask was telling the truth.

 **"There have been many users of me...All of them were given great lives after they used me for their desires...Now it's your turn..."** The mask said right before emitting a quiet but questionably delighted laugh, something that didn't convince our troubled hero.

 **"Evil wanted to contain me, But you cannot contain something greater...Something stronger...Something Superior...You can't stop something that is greater..."**

"How can you prove something that? How can you prove that you can make me stronger?" Marco asked the Mask wanting some answers to the cryptic headwear, the Mask laughed delightfully before answering Marco's question.

 **"Pick me up and store me to where you most sway, Then your doubts and guilt will cleanse away...Wear me when conflict arises...For you must know what power is, through my eyes..."** The Mask said.

"Are you telling the truth? This isn't some kind of curse or a trick? No catch or anything like that?" Marco asked just in case if The Mask was only honey-potting him for his own personal gain. The Mask laughed at Marco's innocent but honest words.

 **"Something is willing to tell truths...If it means that Something can be content..."** The Masked answered before setting up an offer to our Troubled was tempted to leave the mask to where it lied feeling that this Mask seems to only bring trouble just based on its voice, but the promises of power and strength also meant that Star will be protected by a best friend who on's par with her as well, this thought actually made Marco feel less guilty about himself. If the Mask was telling the truth, then Marco can forgive himself for his carelessness.

 **"If I do not lend a hand when it comes to putting an end to the wrathful fist...Just place me where you find** suit **...Very simple."** The Mask offered to Marco, Marco nodded in response as he grabbed The Mask, a small hopeful smile on his emotionally-wrecked face, The Mask seemed to laugh in delight once Marco picked up the Mask, essentially becoming the new mask user

 **"You made a right choice...Now tell me...What is your name?"** The Mask asked our troubled hero, wanting to know the name of its current user, Marco was relatively hesitant to answer the Mask's question.

"Marco...Marco Diaz."

 **"I've been given many names by many other users, but the most common one is** Avem **..."** The Mask now known as Avem said to Marco.


	3. Chapter 3: Putting on the Mask

**Chapter 3: Putting on the Mask.**

Marco went back to his house after some more walking, his parents were incredibly relieved that their son is alive and well, he smiles but it was not out of the fact that his parents cared about his well-being but the fact that Avem was promising him that he gives our troubled and guilt-stricken hero great strength, which is something he needs if he wants to protect his best friend/crush.

Marco went to his room and shutted the door closed, wanting to be alone with this powerful trinket that he now bears, he smiled to himself as he finally took off his red hoodie, wearing only his shirt and pants and lied down on his bed, he looked at the Dark Red Mask known as Avem as he held the face guard intently, the Mask was silent for a moment, not wanting to speak for it only wanted to show Marco the power that he can lend to its wearer.

Marco smiled to himself once more as he looked at the talking magical mask, having some form of hope after being beaten down by both guilt and self-doubt. He will store Avem into his backpack, then when trouble arises or when danger lurks whether it be school or in another dimensions entirely, Marco will put on the mask, becoming the current user of the Dark Mask known as Avem.

"We have big plans tomorrow..." Marco said to the red mask, the mask laughed and simply said in a calm and collected voice.

 **"Of course we do...Mask User..."** Avem said to our somewhat troubled and guilt-stricken hero, he smiled hopefully in response, he sighed loudly and turned off his bedroom lights so he can go to sleep, skipping out dinner for a tradeoff of having a nice and surprisingly blissfully peaceful sleep as he placed Avem on his nightstand, all in the while the Dark Mask known as Avem laughed quietly and deviously.

* * *

 **Monday...**

"Are you okay Marco?" Star asked as she and her Best Friend was sitting on the school bus, the bus was going to school in a slow but orderly drive, Marco was simply looking out at the window, stilling having his hood over his head but his face was sporting a hopeful smile on his face, he sighed softly.

"I'm great Star, you don't need to worry about me," Marco said as he turned his head to his best friend, she gave Marco a unconvinced smile as a response, not taking his words to heart, something that bothered the boy as he shuffled his backpack around, the Red Dark Mask known as Avem inside of the brown rucksack.

"Are you sure? I know my sprang ankle bothers you, but remember, it was my fault that I got hurt, I should have just used the interdimensional scissors instead of starting a fight..." Star said sporting a pitiful smile on her face for she clearly notices Marco's guilt for the incident, Marco didn't budge, his smile immediately turning into a frown once Star reminded him of his horrible mistake, he sighed loudly this time as he quickly turned back to the window, his heart hurting, legitimately hurting, he knows why it hurts, luckily for him however, he at least knows what can stop this pain.

'It was my fault...' Marco internally answered Star, not wanting to look at her, feeling too ashamed to do so, after the talk, our two heroes spent the rest of bus ride in complete silence, it was fairly ironic, Marco was feeling guilty about Star and her injury, Star, on the other hand, was feeling guilty about Marco and his own forced guilt despite the fact that Star has completely forgiven him and instead blames herself, which is technically true.

* * *

 **Later in that day...**

Marco was close to Star as she was slowly walking through the school hallway in crutches, she was her usual happy self, greeting every student she passed by while they greeted back, Marco followed close behind her, almost as if he was Star's personal guard, some passerby students noticed the change in Marco's general demeanor, they also noticed the more blatant change, he was constantly wearing the hoodie over his head, slightly shadowing his face as he was quietly talking to Avem who was now in Marco's hoodie pocket.

No one questioned Marco as he mouthed quiet words to his hoodie pocket, they mainly brushed it off saying that Marco was just going through a phase, he was technically going through a phase but it wasn't natural, it seemed forced, like a rock in a middle of stream, going against currents rather than going along the stream peacefully.

Nevertheless, our troubled but hopeful hero was rather close to Star as she went to the lunchroom, most likely in order to get some lunch, or maybe to chat up with some of Marco's own friends, something that The Dark Mask approves.

 **"Your closest allies will make the greatest motive, just like your dearest Star is already your motive..."** The Dark Mask almost silently said to Marco as he sat in a lunch table with his two close friends Ferguson and Alfonzo and his best friend/love interest Star.

 **"Don't question how I know this Diaz...But I will say that a face can show any desire..."** Avem quickly said to Marco, wanting Marco to not question any further, despite not asking questions to begin with.

"So how was your morning Marco?" Alfonzo, in particular, asked Marco was rather hesitant to answer, but he quickly answered with a quick and efficient.

"It was pretty good, nothing terrible happened so that's a good thing that happened this morning..." Marco said as he went into his Hoodie pockets and clenched the Dark Mask known as Avem rather strongly, Alfonzo raised an eyebrow as it was quite clear that Marco was having anything but a good morning just based on his tone of voice and his brooding demeanor.

"Are you sure? I mean you're not wearing your hoodie over your head, you're putting your hands in your hoodie pockets like some kind of misunderstood bad boy...Are you sure you're okay?" Ferguson response.

"Don't worry guys..." Marco said as he gave his two close friends a semi-honest smile, something that caused his two friends to stop prodding him about his current mood. Before Marco could even finish his sentence, part of the lunchroom wall suddenly exploded causing most of the students to scream in surprise, when the initial shock and dust settled, what appeared standing in front of Star was a large knight-like figure, it wielded a massive flanged mace and its armor is black in color, its eyes were glowing red and its breathing was strong and raspy.

"Finally...I've found you!" The Knight said as he pointed at the Magical Princess with one of his armored hands, his voice was loud and booming almost being louder than a megaphone, Star was rather surprised and a bit taken aback by the knight's sudden appearance, her reaction quickly went to fear when the Dark Knight raised its massive mace over its head preparing a fatal overhead swing.

"Your wand is mine! Theirs a nice bounty for it!" The Knight roared as Star quickly got her wand and pointed it defensively at the Black Knight, the wand glowed its usual color preparing a fire a magical attack.

Marco immediately got off of his seat and got in front of Star, quickly pulling out the Mask of Avem out of his Hoodie pocket, the Knight titled his head in response before nonchalantly shrugging as he brought his flanged mace down, now having the desire to end two lives rather than one.

 **"Alright! Let's get this game started!"** Avem said gleefully as Marco placed him over his face completely ignoring Avem's words, almost instantly when Marco placed the mask on his face, a red powerful red flash of light occurred, causing everyone around Marco to cover their eyes from the blinding eyes, after the red flash of light dissipated, Marco was wearing a suit of red armor.

The Mask of Avem became a full helmet that connected to the black suit that Marco now wears, the armor was essentially a black undersuit with red plates of armor, it had red shoulder pads that had three points making the shoulder pads seem to resemble the talons of a bird, he had gaudy and thick red wristguards that ends pointed inwards, the armor had red shinguards that seemed to resemble a bird taking off, on its thighs were long plates of armor that were both sleek and durable and seemed to resemble the feathers of a bird, and to finish it all off, on the armor's chest was a red symbol of a phoenix just slabbed on the middle of the armor that seemed to act as a piece of chest armor as well as gaudy decor.

The Black Knight was rather surprised by this sudden appearance change by Marco, it was so surprising that the Black Knight actually stopped its attack sloppily slumping his mace on the ground near Marco. Marco blinked for a moment before he stared at his armored hands inspecting the black leather undersuit that seemed to highly compliment the red metal armor, on his masked and hidden face was a soft and almost gleeful smile.

 **"I told you my promises can be kept to heart..."** Avem said to our formerly troubled hero, his voice being heard inside of the suit essentially meaning that only Marco could hear his words whenever Marco decides to wear the mask, Marco didn't respond to the Mask's words, he turned his head slightly to a jaw dropped Star, he smiled lightly at Star's reaction as he thought to himself.

 **"Your strength is greater than the crushing claws of the Great Condor...Your agility is greater than the soaring hawk...Your endurance is greater than the most enduring of Buzzards...Your technique will be as beautiful as the most attracting peacock...Your commanding of the flames is greater than a reborn Pheonix...This is the power I bestow upon...Use it wisely...Mask User Diaz..."**

'Time to prove that you're a friend that Star needs and deserves...' He said to himself as he turned to the knight and got into a battle stance after listening to Avem's words, the Dark Knight wasn't impressed by this sudden gain of red armor, he scoffed loudly raising his mace up high to smash this armored protector. The Dark Knight swung the massive flanged mace to Marco's left side, Marco quickly blocked the mace swing, the Dark Knight was rather surprised as his mace was easily blocked. Before the Dark Knight could swing his mace once more Marco quickly grabbed a hold of it.

Marco with a surprisingly great mound of strength, he quickly ran to the Black Knight while still having hold of his mace, he then punched the Black knight down to the ground,effectively disarming the Black Knight as Marco threw the mace away from this out-of-nowhere assailant, Marco quickly turned to see Star, completely flabbergasted by this whole situation.

"Thank you Star...You can now truly forgive me..." Marco said darkly as he quickly turned back to the task at hand.


	4. Chapter 4: Not Knowing One's Strength

**Chapter 4: Not Knowing One's Strength**

Marco got into a battle stance as the Black Knight slowly arose, it was rather clear that the Knight was rather angered by the fact that his job is now slightly harder than it was beforehand, The Black Knight roared loudly as he charged to the Armored Hero with a metallic fist raised to strike, Marco stood his ground as he waited for the Black Knight to swing a left hook.

The Black Knight did so, Marco easily dodged the attack, the suit of armor that he now wears most likely being the factor for this burst of agile reflexes, Marco quickly then kicked the Black Knight away, silently smiling to himself as Avem's promises of power and strength were true all along, Marco quickly ran up to the Knightly Assailant and then punched him right in the chest, causing the Black Knight's chest armor to immediately break into pieces revealing the Black Knight's chest, if the Black Knight had a chest to begin with, Marco titled his head slightly when it was revealed that the Black Knight was nothing but a reanimated suit of black armor, bearing nothing but black mist underneath the iron armor.

The Black Knight roared as he quickly glanced at the mace that he once held, with surprising agility the Black Knight quickly ran up to his mace and grabbed the flanged cudgel, Marco once again simply stood his ground waiting to counter any attack the Black Knight will give him, he swung the massive blunt weapon to Marco, Marco quickly dodged the massive cudgel and then punched the Black Knight in the helm, causing the Metallic Titan to screech in pain as it covered its head with an armored palm, Marco then kicked the Black Knight away with a standing kick, pushing the talking suit of reanimated armor away from him dropping his weapon near Marco in the process.

 **"Show off your strength Mask User! Break the mace!"** Avem said to Marco, Marco was a bit doubtful but nevertheless did what he was told, quickly he picked up the massive flanged metal bludgeon with no effort at all, the whole mace was made of metal making it seem unbreakable to a mundane mind especially when you only have two hands to break this mace, Marco with a light shrug tried to break the mace, only to succeed with little effort, a result that even Marco himself was surprised by this, the students gasped loudly at Marco's increased strength.

The Black Knight roared loudly once more when he saw our Mask-Using Hero break his prized weapon with little effort, Marco's right foot suddenly glow an aura of red fire around the sole, Marco looked at his flaming right foot with confusion, confusion in the fact that it wasn't hurting him at, and confusion in that his right armored foot was suddenly on fire to begin with.

 **"I told you that you command the fires of power greater than a reborn Pheonix, jump up and destroy this nuisance..."** Avem said to Marco clearly noticing Marco's naiveness to the functions of the armor he wears, Marco nodded in response as he quickly turned to the stunned but wrathful Black Knight.

Everyone watched in awe as Marco jumped, the armor of Avem boosting his jump height from one feet high to thirteen feet high, Marco formed a kick before coming straight down to the Black Knight, Marco's whole body now had an aura of fire around him as he kicked the Black Knight, the fiery aura disappearing and seemingly connecting to the Black Knight and was pushed back while Marco planted himself on the ground in a splendor but powerful way after doing the finishing attack, the Black Knight screamed in pain and after a foreboding silence, the Black Knight exploded in explosion of fire and smoke, basically killing the Black Knight, after the ash and smoke settled, what was left in the battle was Marco who was wearing the Armor of Avem, staring at Star who was rather flabbergasted by this sudden ordeal.

 **"Flare...Kick..."** Avem said with a laugh right before a red flash of light occurred, turning back into a mask, basically making Marco turn back into his normal attire instead of being in the armor that Avem bestowed upon him. The only difference with his normal attire is that Marco was now holding the Mask Of Avem in his left hand. Marco was rather silent for a moment as Star simply stared at him with a jaw dropped.

"That was amazing!" A student exclaimed who was clearly impressed with Marco and the Mask he owes, Marco was surprised by this as he looked around the entire lunchroom and saw students who were all looking at him with awe, impressed by his display of power due to the mask that he now bears.

"It was?" Marco asked not expecting a reaction from that especially with the fact that Star's wand is more expressive than the Mask of Avem, then all of sudden, one of Marco's former crushes, Jackie Lynn-Thomas walked up to him and said in her usual calm and soothing voice.

"It was Marco...When did you get a mask like that?" Jackie asked, Marco slightly blushed lightly but nevertheless answered in a nonchalant tone.

"I just found Avem just this yesterday...It's sort of like Star's wand, it's from another Dimension since you know, normal masks don't give you a suit of armor and the power to do fire kicks." Marco said somewhat jokingly before walking up to Star and speaking to the Princess in a kind tone.

"Are you alright Star? I really only did this for you..." He said with a small and curious smile, wanting to know if Star was okay, Star was a bit taken aback by Marco but nevertheless said to our Mask-Using Hero.

"Marco, can we talk after school?" She asked Marco responded with a nod as he was happy that Star was fine and dandy despite Marco's sudden gain of powers from the Mask of Avem, he was going to talk to Star more that is until several students were singing praises about Marco and his newly acquired mask named Avem.

"Marco Diaz rules!" One student said in particular as the rest of the students in the Lunchroom cheered Our Mask-Using Hero on, Marco brushed the cheers off, for he only agreed to be Avem's mask bearer to protect Star and only Star, Star with little struggle decided that her appetite for lunch has been spoiled by a monster attack and the death of a monster even though the Black Knight was nothing but smoke and armor.

Marco didn't seem to care about this sudden boost in popularity, he just needs to know whether or not Star has truly forgiven him of his dire mistakes, Marco wanted to follow Star just in case if there was another monster attack, but she quickly stopped our Mask-Using Hero.

"Marco maybe you should talk to Jackie, This is like the first ever time that Jackie actually started the conversation with you, you should capitalize..." Star said wanting to be alone but having that supportive tone in her voice to feign this desire, Marco responded with a nod, it's quite clear that Star still thinks that Marco still harbors feelings for Jackie, his feelings has been changed greatly ever since the events of the Bloodmoon Ball.

* * *

 **Later...**

"Are there more like you Avem?" Marco said to the Dark Red Mask, Avem was silent, not really having a clear answer to this question. Marco was sitting all alone on a local school bench waiting for his Star to meet up with him, its been ten minutes and Star has yet to appear.

 **"Masks that bestow the wearer with strength and power yet speak and have minds of their own? Yes..."** Avem said as honest and as straightforward as possible, causing Marco to somewhat be taken aback by Avem's honesty.

 **"I guess I can explain more thoroughly...I used to be a mortal just like you...They were six others mortals who were a lot like me...Powerful...In synch with Elementalism...Arrogantly Beautiful...We had those three traits...Too bad we use those traits for petty things such as thievery and slaughter...As a crime for abuse of power...Our spirits and powers are bestowed upon our Masks forever binding us to this idle confinement...Its not as bad as you think..."** Avem said right before laughing delightfully, Marco was somewhat convinced by the Dark Red Mask's words.

"Seems pretty terrible, I mean you can't walk, can't really do anything since your just a mask..." Marco said in response, as he strached the back of his head.

 **"I have no idea where the other six are at...But I was stuck in a mine for the most part...Until one lucky miner managed to dig me up..."** Avem finished, Marco once again nodded to the Dark Red Mask's words.

 **"And that's where you come in...Mask User..."** Avem said with a tinge of clear delight, Marco surprisingly blushed as a response, causing the Dark Red Mask to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5: Knights and Princesses

**Chapter 5: Knights and Princesses.**

 _Many years ago, In the beautiful dimension known as Mewni. There was Seven..Seven knights...If you can truly call them knights, they were only knights by name but not in nature, they lack mercy, they lack honor, they lack chivalry, they lack honesty, these are the virtues of a true knight and these seven bear none of the virtues that a knight must have to even be considered as a true knight._

 _What they did have, however...Was power, Each of them could miraculously control an element at will, bending the elements underneath their command so they can eradicate their foes._

 _One could command the fires of a reborn phoenix. This knight's name was Avem, gaudy, showy and affluent, Avem was considered to be most morally strong out of the seven, this could be due to his immense self-loathing and lack of self-worth due to his ability to control the flames, an element that is mainly used for destruction rather than creation._

 _One could mold the earth like a newly awoken golem. He was wrathful but quiet and spent most of his time causing earthquakes just so he can laugh at the ones who struggle with the rumblings with the earth, causing havoc only childish reasons such as 'insulting words' and 'excessive complaining.'_

 _One could shape the water like a brutal hydra, Arrogant and vain, this knight, in particular, loved to poison watering wells just for the sake of doing so, maybe it was out of the fact that everyone abused the waters for things such as the creation of alcoholic beverages, something that this knights greatly abstains from._

 _One could direct the powerful gales of the wind like a wind serpent, this one enjoyed toiling with the nobles and their desires of cool air in their hot palaces and castles, he gave them hurricane's worth of cold air when they demanded some, much to his delight as they screamed as the battering gales slashed them like blades._

 _One could control the plants and wood like some kind of dryad, what he did for fun was poison the crops with a blight destroying crops and causing starvation throughout the land may it be the poor or the rich, he corrupted the earth with a disgusting palette of fauna ranging from Man-eating plants to poison spore-spreading shrooms._

 _One could bend metal like an artisan blacksmith, he was cool, calm and collective, he enjoyed bending the metal to form weapons such as drills, blades and claws and other brutal contraptions based on tools and weapons that other dimensions used whenever he traveled, he was considered the most peaceful out of the seven due to his desire to collect metal rather than to break and smash._

 _And finally the last one could control the light like some kind of holy-infused Chaplain, He was a self-righteous slayer that used his beliefs to justify his crimes of brutality and slaughter, all for the sake to patronize the deserving._

 _These seven knights roamed the countryside on black horses, causing pain and destruction with the elements by their side, they enjoy the pain they spread but despite this claim, they had no true ulterior motive, some said they cause havoc due to being literal monsters, some say that they were hired by the king and queen to spread as much chaos as possible so they can fear the peasants and villagers out of forming revolutions and rebellions._

 _Nevertheless, they were an extreme problem to everyone may it be monsters or Mewmans, or poor and rich. Fortunately, the king and queen had something that none of the seven has, the royal magic wand, instead of just obliterating them for their brutal crimes, the king and queen decided something that was even more torturing than an endless stay in the afterlife._

 _With the powers of the wand and with a well-trained hand of the king and queen, the seven knights were quickly turned into...Masks, masks of the faceguards of what their helmets once were, they were trapped in a wearable visage forevermore, not being able to do...Anything besides speaking and talking, some of the masks mourned their loss while others simply accepted to their new life of forever being a faceguard that is seldomly worn. Despite this state of being a mask, they still had power, whoever wore one of the masks of the seven, they will then bear the armor of that former knight, gaining the power and elemental control of that specific knight._

 _As a response to this, the king and queen were rather disappointed themselves as their plan wasn't all that amazing and as a result hid the masks deep inside various places of Mewni forever, keeping the mask a secret from everyone, including the royal bloodline so they won't have to worry about anything, with only a couple of people that wore the masks before they were stowed away in lightless chasms. The masks are forever away from society, most likely for eternity, that is until several miners found a certain red mask, also known as the dark mask._

* * *

"Where did you find that mask, Marco?" Star asked as she and her friend were quietly walking home, all in the while the Mask of Avem was deep in Marco's backpack quietly resting after an easy fight.

"I just found Avem in a trashcan when I let the house Saturday, that's all, I didn't go to another dimension or anything if that's what you're asking..." Marco said, bearing a small frown as it was apparent that Star wasn't really finding him honest, even though he was telling the truth.

"Based on my time staying here, Earth doesn't really have masks that can grant you powerful armor and pyromancy...Are you telling the truth, Marco?" Star said, wanting the truth from the current Mask user.

"Of course Star! I know he's probably another dimension, but I specifically found him in an open trash can. That's it..." Marco answered Star nodded with suspicious eyes as a response.

"That probably means something Marco, if you found something in the trash can, it probably in there for a reason..." Star said not trying to sound offensive or anything of the sort.

"I mean, for all we know, this can end up just like that Monster arm incident, didn't you just told me the mask could talk to you? Just like that monster arm you used to have, isn't that just a little bit suspicious?" Star said, not wanting to take any risks with this sudden possession of a powerful weapon that had a form of sentience.

"But, I'm literally only doing this for you..." Marco said sadly as the dark mask that Marco now bear's was completely silent, listening to the conversation intently. Star's heart slightly flustered by how serious Marco was.

"Really?" Was all she said clearly flabbergasted, Marco sighed loudly as he nonchalantly placed an arm on her shoulder, she quickly glanced at Marco's sudden action but she did not speak any words.

"Of course, after that incident...I could never forgive myself, you can forgive me...But I couldn't forgive myself...I wanted to become strong enough so I can protect you...I couldn't find that strength...That is until I found Avem." Marco said with a small smile, Star was silent for a moment.

"But like I said before Marco...I don't need a protector...I need a friend..." Was all she said, it was Marco's turn to be silent, he frowned once more, but he spoke to the Magical Princess with a somber and guilt-ridden voice.

"I don't deserve to be your friend...I if I can't be your protector..." Both teens were relatively silent, it was strange, but it was the Mask of Avem that spoke, essentially adding his two cents to the pot.

 **"Star...Consider this..."** Star wanted to tell the mask off, but she strangely allowed the Dark Mask to speak even though she distrusts the black mask.

 **"I bestow upon my wearers with power and strength...Marco is one of the few users who's desire was selfless...And lacking any true form of pettiness...He only wanted to be worthy of being your companion that can protect you from death and danger...And with my power...He is worthy..."** Both teens were silent even more so, Avem laughed and simply said to the two teens.

 **"Like I said to Marco...If he feels that this Mask ownership is contracted with blood...It isn't...He can just discard me whenever he wants to...It's his choice that he's my mask user..."** The Dark Mask said as his tone of voice became more serious.

 **"From my true words...I do not know what I have that truly hinders Marco in anyway..."**

"Do you mean all of that Marco? About not feeling like you deserve me as a friend?" Star asked the Mask user, without another word, Marco nodded once more, and first time since Marco showed Star the power that wearing the dark mask can bring. She smiled.


	6. Chapter 6: Call of the Mask

**Chapter 5: Call of the Mask.**

 **In an another dimension other than Earth...About A Day after the first Mask Transformation.**

Marco was looking around the dense jungle for three particular targets in mind, he was wearing the dark mask known as Avem, he scoffed loudly as he folded his arms not having any real clue on where his Target's whereabouts, Avem also scoffed as well, clearly finding this monster hunt to be boring at best.

"They got to be around here..." Marco said to Avem. Marco was alone by himself if you're not counting Avem, he decided that if he wanted to forgive himself, he must slay the root of Star's pain, those three frogmen were the cause of Star's injury and his self-bolstered suffering, he needs to get rid of those three, to beat them to the point that they beg for forgiveness, to make them beg for a chance to redeem.

All of the sudden Marco looked at his gloved palm and with some focus, a small red wisp of fire appeared in Marco's hands, it seemed harmless at first, the fireball being akin to a candlelight but in an environment such as the jungle, this simple candlelight can cause an inferno of fire. He looked at the candlelight with a desire, a desire to burn down the entire jungle if it means that his targets will flee in terror or worst...

The thought of vengeance-induced murder caused Marco to shake his head violently as the small ball of flame quickly disappeared, he was lucky the Dark Knight was nothing but smoke and metal, sure he had a voice but then again, he was more of a suit of metal armor than man, Marco will not murder anyone, he will fight, he will decimate, but he will not kill, like any true hero, Marco looked down to the ground in shame, the mere thought of murder caused our Masked Hero to become sick to his stomach, and to become disgusted with himself.

"Have you ever killed someone before Avem?" Marco asked the Dark Mask, wanting an opinion from the Red Mask, Avem was silent for a moment before answering.

 **"Yes, many times I have taken a life...Both intentional and accidental..."** The Dark Mask answered, clearly bothered by Marco's question.

"What do you mean by 'accidental'?" Marco asked the Mask, Avem sighed loudly, loudly enough to raise some suspicion from our Masked Hero.

 **"Before I was this silly mask, I was a Red Knight that could use fire...That did not mean I could control it with a precise aim..."** Avem continued, despite feeling quite uncomfortable talking about old memories that he desires to remain forgotten and lost, Marco was a bit taken aback by this sudden reveal, he was silent for a moment.

"But do you think its right to-"

 **"It is not right...Unless you have a good reason to justify bloodied hands...I butchered towns before for the people that lived in them viewed me as nothing more than an accident or a monster...That is not a good reason at all...I advise to you that not make the same mistake...Mask User..."** Avem cut Marco off his tone of voice being serious and strong for he did not want to hear a question such as that. Marco sighed in shame, he shouldn't even be here, he should just accept the mistakes that he made and instead try to forgive himself by protecting Star and only Star.

 **"Do you still bear thoughts of Vengence?...Mask User?"** Avem asked the Masked Hero, Marco honestly smiled from how brutally honest Avem can be.

"Not anymore, we should probably go back to Earth before Star gets worried," Marco said to Avem who only scoffed as a response to his words, wanting to question as to why would Marco want to burn down the entire jungle just to he can his revenge.

 **"As you say...Mask User..."**

"Avem...You said that there was more of you right?" The Masked Hero asked the Red mask that he now wears, as he opened up a portal back to earth

 **"Yes, do not worry...I know for sure that none of them rest in your land...Waiting for someone to wear them unwittingly..."** The mask answered, having a small hint of confusion in his voice.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...At Earth...**

"Huh...Needful Things...Why does that sound familiar?" Janna said to herself who was rather intrigued by the sudden appearance of this small town shop with the name she spoke, it was rather small compared to the other shops, on the window display it showed interesting things such as a golden telescope, a small silver lyre, and a mask, this was the item that Janna was most interested with.

It had a black U-shaped visor, the ends of the visor acting like horns for the mask, the mouthguard being white and having black ridges imprinted on the front of the mouthguard, the rim and the outlines of the mask being yellow in color, greatly contrasting the black and white metal with a bright and bombastic color, and on the right horn of the mask was small silver chain wrapped around the black metal plate, at the end of the silver chain was a simple price tag that had a simple but likeable word.

"Free?" Janna said to herself as she eyed the mask and the price tag, with a small smile on her smile she immediately went inside the shop, the shop was even more spookier than it was outside, having various shelves filled with taboo and strange things, ranging from pristine pelts of various rare and unknown animals, shrunken heads in jars, bat skeletons and various other weird and spooky objects, this can be unnerving for most people, but Janna isn't like most other people, she enjoys the weird and the creepy, the supernatural and the magically mysterious.

"Hello there, what do you need miss?" The shopkeep said as Janna went inside, he was a teenager with messy and semi-long black hair, his skin was tan, his eyes were like almond making seem like he was of Asian descent, his build was that of a swimmer, lean and slim but it was rather clear that underneath his long brown shirt was some muscle, Janna was a bit entranced by the shopkeep's youthful looks before setting herself back to reality with a shake of the head.

"Something the matter?" He asked, showing some concern on his face, Janna lightly blushed before speaking to the youthful shopkeeper.

"Yeah, can I have that mask you have on display? It looks really cool, and Its free..." Janna said, the Shopkeep suddenly frowned, Janna didn't want to question the Shopkeep's sudden change in mood, he sighed loudly as he slowly walked behind the window display and with a slow and gentle motion he grabbed the left horn of the metal mask, he picked out of the display window.

"The mask is called the mask of Ferrum, wear it when you want to I guess, trust me, weird things happened when you wear masks like these," He said rather reluctantly as he softly handed Janna the metal mask, Janna smiled and thanked the Shopkeeper.

"Don't worry, a lot of weird things happen around here, I'm kind of used to it," Janna said the Shopkeeper smiled as a response, impressed with Janna's confidence or amused by Janna's lack of foresight.

"Really now? Bet you'll be bewildered when you wear the mask." The Shopkeep, Janna wasn't going to back down in a bet, especially with an easy task of wearing a mask and not being surprised by the fact that you're wearing a mask.

"Fine, your on, names Janna by the way...What's yours?" She asked as she extended a hand to the shopkeep, he smiled rather deviously and quickly shook Janna's hand.

"The name's Sky, trust me, wear the mask when something bad happens, then it'll be quite clear who's the winner of the bet is." The Shopkeep now named Sky said.

"Yeah sure...Anyway, do you own this place or what?" Janna asked Sky, he raised an eyebrow at the girl, clearly taken aback by this question.

"My uncle owns it, He's a strange guy, always formally dressed and always giving away free stuff all in the while traveling, we just recently opened this shop, he assigned me to run the shop after the school," Sky said with a light shrug.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...Back at the Diaz Residence.**

Marco was resting on his bed once more, he had the desire to rest, despite not really doing anything of productivity, he only wore the mask once and already he felt fairly fatigued, he wanted to take a nap, the ever looming threat of Ludo's minions or random monsters is what kept Marco alert, he sighed loudly as he had the Mask of Avem in his left hand, the red eyes glowing ever so brightly, Avem was completely silent, as if he was resting or sleeping, something that Marco should do.

Ironically someone was looming over the Diaz Residence, but his target was is Star Butterfly or her powerful wand, but instead his target is none other than Marco, and the Mask that he wears, the Unknown assailant groaned loudly as it watched from afar, he spoke to himself with a deep and foreboding tone, well, more like he spoke to the mask he bears as well.

"Is it time friend?" Was all he said to the silver mask, the silver mask was silent for a moment before it answered with a similar deep tone.

 **"Not yet...Patience...Only the foolish will start a fight."** The Mask said, the unknown assailant nodded and spoke once more.

"Should we send in another creature?" He asked the silver mask, wanting some input from the silver facepiece.

 **"Yes, while he's distracted and fatigued, he does not know how to wear the mask properly...Unlike** **You..."**


	7. Chapter 7: Fire,Rock, and Metal (Part 1)

**Chapter 7: Fire, Rock, and Metal (Part 1)**

Marco woke up with a loud groan, he scratched his brown hair, it was messy and a bit of greasy, he sighed at his hair's messiness, on his nightstand was the Mask of Avem, the mask's eyes glowed red as it waited for its user to wear him once more, with a soft smile Marco grabbed Avem first as he prepared for school, Avem was remarkably quiet, something that Marco quickly noticed for Avem was a bit of a talker despite being only a mask that doesn't even have a mouth. Marco took a shower as he placed the Red Mask of Avem on the bathroom counter, the Mask's colors of black and red greatly contrasting the bright colors of the bathroom.

Nevertheless, Marco quickly got up and got dressed, dressing himself in one of his various red hoodies and black pants, he sighed as he did his usual morning rituals before setting off to the kitchen so he make himself and Star some breakfast, placing the Dark Red Mask on the kitchen dining table, Avem finally spoke as he did.

 **"Did you sleep well?...Mask user?"** Avem asked, his voice was the usual, dark, mysterious, yet strangely trusting, Marco nodded as he opened the fridge, pulling out a carton of eggs out of the fridge, he placed a pan on the stove and turned the heat on.

"Hey, Marco!" Star said as she entered the kitchen, quickly batting a somewhat untrustworthy eye at the Dark Red Mask known as Avem.

"Hey Star, are you ready for another day at school?" Marco asked the Princess, she smiled and nodded but not before speaking once more.

"Of course I am! But not without breakfast!" She said happily, Avem was relatively silent, not even responding to Star's kind but loud words.

* * *

 **Echo Creek Academy...**

Janna looked at the iron mask of Ferrum with a strong form of intrigue, she didn't wear the mask yet, Sky said it himself that you should only wear the mask when their's danger lurking, Janna isn't one of those people that follow the rules however, Janna wanted to show Marco that he wasn't the only person who has a mask that grants armor onto the wearer.

Janna wondered how Sky's uncle even got a mask like this one, its design was very much exotic looking and almost out of this world, not looking like any other masks that Janna had seen before.

the Iron Mask of Ferrum was silent, a stark contrast to the Dark Mask of Avem who was talkative and was quick to say their thoughts on the current situation at hand, Janna knew that this mask has to be related to Avem some other way or other, it's a great coincidence that Marco just so happens to have a talking magical mask named Avem and Janna found a mask that so happens to be named somewhat similar to Avem, Their both latin words, Avem meaning Bird and Ferrum meaning iron respective, some buyer's remorse started to course through the girl, she sighed loudly before speaking aloud.

"if this thing was all just a fluke, at least I got it for free..." Janna said as her eyes gazed at the metal mask.

 **"I'm not a fluke...Little Girl..."** Janna quickly heard the voice was deep and metallic, similar to a cold, calculating snake...That so happens to be entirely out of metal. Janna eyes slightly widen from the sudden voice before immediately accusing the Iron Mask of Ferrum.

"Was that you?" Janna asked the Iron Mask of Ferrum, the Iron Mask scoffed before answering.

 **"Of course not...It's all in your head...That's why no one talks to need an extra voice to fill in that void..."** The Iron Mask of Ferrum said bluntly, Janna frowned at Ferrum unintentionally harsh words.

"You don't have to burst my bubble that hard, Sheesh!" Janna said pointing a scolding finger at the Iron Mask of Ferrum, Ferrum scoffed loudly in response, his attitude being a lot different when your comparing him to Avem.

 **"I couldn't burst your bubble...That'll mean I'll be popping your head..."** Ferrum quickly responded before scoffing loudly once more.

"What!? What does that even mean?" Janna questioned the Magical Mask of metal.

 **"That you're an Airhead...Anyone and their grandmother could understand that** **remark...Why couldn't you?"** Ferrum snarked with a mean scoff.

"Well, that's not very nice!" Janna exclaimed, The Iron Mask of Ferrum groaned loudly in response.

 **"I just answered your question, You want me to sugarcoat everything I say?"** Ferrum said in a hardened and mean tone, Janna frowned even more so, the sheer harshness of Ferrum's words can falter even the most durable pollyannas.

 **"You're the new mask user...Child...Wear me with pride and in return I will give you three metaphorical wishes...Unless you want to put me back in that window display for another five years and be only be worn twelve times a year by an idiot Explorer and his morally ambiguous Nephew..."** Ferrum said bluntly, before humbly asking Janna.

 **"Please...For the love of all things innocent and just...Don't pick the second choice..."** Janna suddenly gained a rather devious look on her face, wanting to get some revenge due to Ferrum's loud and shrewd rudeness.

"I don't know...The second choice is very tempting!" She said, this finally got the Iron Mask of Ferrum to actually lose his cool.

 **"It Isn't...Mask User..."** Ferrum said semi-quietly, Janna snickered loudly, at least Ferrum was an actual Magical Mask like Avem so at least she wasn't ripped off, the bad part, however, Ferrum is rude, mean, and in some cases just down-right annoying.

 **"Besides, I know you won't abandon me...The call for power is greater than any other desire..."** Ferrum said Janna yawned loudly just so she can tick the Iron Mask off.

 **"What is your name?...Mask User..."** Ferrum asked in a polite tone, surprising the girl of how Ferrum is capable of being semi-polite.

"It's Janna...Janna Meyers..." She responded Ferrum scoffed approvingly before speaking once more.

 **"Janna eh? Beautiful name..."** The Iron Mask said quietly, Janna raised an eyebrow at Ferrum's random remark, Ferrum only scoffed once more, not even explaining why he even cared about her name or why he thought Janna's name was beautiful.

 **"So Janna...Besides the promises of power, strength, and general badassery...Why did you decide to take me as one of your possessions?"** The Iron Mask asked the girl, she smiled softly before answering.

"Well, their's some boy, and I kind of...Like him..." Janna started to blush softly, Ferrum quickly took note, Janna had to admit, she had a bit of a crush on the Safe Kid, also known as Marco Diaz, he was everything she wanted in a guy, he's attractive, he's brave, he's sweet, he's a complete dork. She loves all those things, too bad Marco is completely oblivious to this attraction.

 **"Awww...That's sweet...You want me to tell you some courting advice or something?"** Ferrum said before laughing loudly, Janna actually dropped Ferrum, causing the Mask to yelp in surprise.

"He has a Mask that's like you!" Janna said angrily as she picked the Iron Mask, Ferrum grumbled loudly before quickly realizing what Janna was saying.

 **"You mean...One of my Old Friend's...Is here? Please tell me you're telling the truth Janna..."** Ferrum asked with a serious tone.

"If one of your old friend's is a red mask that can make hot boys even hotter then yeah!" Janna responded as she chuckled at her own remark.

 **"Wait a second...So you need me...So that you can impress your courter?"** Ferrum concluded, Janna nodded.

"He's here! He's here!" Janna quickly said, before Ferrum could speak once more, Janna quickly stuffed the Iron Mask into her backpack, Marco was walking with a crutch-using Star, in Marco's hand was the Dark Mask of Avem, Janna quickly smiled as she quickly walked up to Marco.

"Hey Marco! Hey Star! How was your morning?" Janna asked, Marco was a bit surprised at Janna's straightforward greeting, he was quite taken aback by how direct Janna was, nevertheless he and Star answered to the Girl's greeting.

"It was alright, it was the usual, get up, take a shower, get dress and make breakfast." Marco answered nonchalantly with a light shrug, Star on the other hand was a bit more ecstatic.

"It was an amazing breakfast! To bad Marco had to hog the shower!" She said with a giggle, Marco comically missed the point.

"I was only in there for like five minutes, come on Star, don't scapegoat like that." Star giggled even more in response.

"Speaking of talking Masks..." Janna quickly eyed her backpack before speaking.


End file.
